wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight of the Pollinators
"Flight of the Pollinators" is the 32nd episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on March 30, 2012. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, a miniaturized Chris gets stuck on a honey bee while trying to get some footage of it. As the rest of the crew tries to find him, Chris learns about the relationship between pollinators and flowers. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find bees going from flower to flower in a meadow. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. A miniaturized Chris rides his Buzz Bike up from the forest floor, flings himself, and lands on a flower Martin and Aviva (they are normal size) are near. He enters the inside of the flower, and soon after, a honeybee arrives. Martin names it Beast, who starts drinking the flower's nectar. Chris gets some camera footage, but Beast bumps into him and he sticks to her. Beast then takes off. Martin and Aviva chase after Beast, but they get confused and bump into each other. They then return to the Tortuga and tell the rest of the Wild Kratts that they "lost Chris". Martin exits to search for Chris. Meanwhile, Beast lands on another flower. She bumps Chris onto a stamen. Chris then dumps a couple of pollen grains into the flower's pistil. Suddenly, a crab spider pounces on Beast. Beast is able to fly away. The spider then turns its attention to Chris. Martin finds Chris, but just when he is about to catch him falling down from the flower, a hummingbird bumps into Chris and carries him off. Martin continues his search for Chris. He finds a bush of red, tube-shaped flowers. (He knows that hummingbirds are attracted to the color red.) The hummingbird Chris is on arrives at the same flower. Martin holds out a life-ring for Chris to grab onto, but when the hummingbird nears the flower, an eyelash viper knocks the life-ring away, and consequently, the hummingbird flies away. Chris notices that hummingbirds perch after he nicknames the one he is on Flash. He lets go of Flash by grabbing onto a leaf as Flash flies away. Chris calls Martin, but he falls into a fig gourd. On the next day, several fig wasps hatch in the fig gourd Chris is in. He hangs onto one as they exit through the hole at the top. Aviva finishes building a giant contraption called the Pollinator Attractor to attract pollinators. She guarantees that the pollinator Chris is with will be attracted to it. She turns the machine on, and a swarm of pollinators, including the wasp Chris is on, arrive, blanketing the machine. Martin overhears Chris's call, and he activates his Bee Creature Power Suit after a bee stings him. Martin grabs Chris in time before his fig wasp enters another fig gourd. While Martin continues his flight, Chris throws pollen onto various pollinators. At the end, the Wild Kratts summarize the relationship between pollinators and flowers while eating figs up in a tree. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers head to a farm. They follow some bees around, pick yellow zucchini, and after finding a chipmunk eating seeds on a tree, they plant zucchini seeds. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Western Honey Bee|'Western Honey Bee']]: Beast *[[Emerald-chinned Hummingbird|'Emerald-chinned Hummingbird']]: Flash *[[American Fig Wasp|'American Fig Wasp']]: Figgy *[[Kinkajou|'Kinkajou']] *Northern Crab Spider *Eyelash Viper Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Bumblebee *Wasp *Japanese beetle (called Beetle) *Eastern chipmunk (called Chipmunk) Trivia * This is the first episode where Chris is naming an animal. * This is the first episode with a really true graphical error. Key facts and Creature Moments * Animals can help flowers pollinate by delivering pollen from their stamens down to another flower's pistil. From there, seeds grow. * Pollinators not only pollinate flowers, but they also drink their nectar, which is one way they they depend on flowers for. Gallery Flight.pollinators.02.PNG Flight.pollinators.04.png Flight.pollinators.05.PNG|Chris is getting camera footage of Beast with his Creature Pod. Flight.pollinators.06.PNG|Chris is stucking at a stamen of the flower. Flight.pollinators.07.png|Chris stuck to Beast's head. Martin.Aviva.Flight.of.the.pollinators.png Flight.pollinators.08.PNG Aviva.Martin.episode.32.PNG|"This mission is completely going out of control!", Martin is saying to Aviva. Flight.pollinators.aviva.PNG Flight.pollinators.bee.2.PNG Martin.Aviva.episode32.PNG Flight.pollinators.10.PNG|Chris has just spotted a crab spider behind him. Flight.pollinators.spider.PNG|The spider wants to eat Chris, so he has to flee from it. Flight.pollinators.spider.3.PNG|The eight eyes of the spider chris.spider.pollinators.PNG|Chris being chased by the spider. chris.hummingbird.PNG|Chris is now stucking at a hummingbird he will name Flash. Flight.pollinators.12.PNG|Apparently, there is currently no chance to find Chris again, so Martin is sad. hummingbird.wk.PNG|Chris is still flying on Flash's head. Hummingbird.flight.pollinators.PNG|Aviva is ehibiting that hummingbirds are only pollinators of red flowers. hummingbird.wk.2.PNG|A hummingbird (maybe Flash?) is drinking nectar. Flight.pollinators.15.PNG|Martin and Aviva have just found Chris again. Flight.pollinators.19.PNG|Flash has to fly away, because an eyelash viper is trying to catch him/her. Flight.pollinators.viper.PNG Flight.pollinators.20.PNG|Martin and Aviva have lost Chris again. Flight.pollinators.21.PNG Flight.pollinators.martin.PNG|Martin has just lost the connection to Chris,… Flight.pollinators.23.PNG|…because he has just fallen into a fig gourd, where he is trapped now. Flight.pollinators.24.PNG|Martin is looking for Chris in the night. Flight.pollinators.25.PNG Flight.pollinators.26.PNG|On the next day, the Pollinator Attractor is finished and ready for use now! Martin.aviva.flight.pollinators.PNG Fli.png Chris on Buzzbike.png You're Talking to a Plant.png Martin Annoyed.png Martin and Aviva Find Mini Chris.png Pollen All over Chris.png|Chris is covered by pollen. Sticky Pollen Ride.png|Chris is jumping on a stamen and he is saying: "That's the best trampoline I've ever been on!" Checking out How the Bee Sucks Nectar.png Follow that Bee!.png Dizzy Aviva and Martin.png The size of that Freckle!.png Chris on Beast.png Chris with Pollen.png|Chris is having a frame of pollen around his face. Aviva Unamused.png Split Screen on Screen.png Crab Spider Behind you!.png Chris in Spider's Eyes.png Martin about to Grab Chris.png Chris Clothing Error.png|Graphical error: It looks like if Chris's t-shirt is going into his opened mouth and he don't has a throat. Martin looking at Hummingbird.png Martin Impressed with Hummingbird.png Unamused Aviva.png Martin on Creature Pod 3.png 'I hope....'.png|Chris is trapped inside the fig gourd. Aviva Touching Martin's Nose.png 'Strong smell coming from that way!'.png Martin and Kinkajou.png Chris and Wasps.png Chris on Wasp.png All the Pollinators.png|Aviva's Pollinator Attractor has attracted about 1,000 pollinators. Bee Martin.png|Martin in Bee Power before he gets miniaturized to bee size Chris riding Bee Martin.png|Chris is sitting on Martin. Bros giving Pollen to Flash.png I love being a Bee!.png Crew 11.png|End of the episode Crew 12.png Martin Spitting Out Seeds.png This mission is going BEEserk!.PNG Follow that bee!.png Martin blaming himself for losing Chris while Aviva tells him that the hummingbird came out of nowhere.PNG References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt